Living Secrets
by captiancutie
Summary: When Harry, Ron and Hermione return to the Burrow befre embarking on their quest to destroy Voldemort, their plans are interupted by a new secret, a new life.


Chapter One: Add One

Harry sat at the head of the table in the kitchen of the Burrow with a cup of tea in his hands. It had been a week since Dumbledore's funeral and Harry, Ron and Hermione had returned only to prepare for their journey to seek out Voldemort and his hidden bits of soul. Mrs. Weasley had been packing enough food to feed an army for three years and stop world hunger all together. Fred and George Weasley had been inventing protection gismos left and right in their spare time when they weren't focusing on their joke shop. George was currently in the States on a business trip concerning the expansion of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The table was covered with maps and scrolls of parchment with directions and ideas scribbled all over them in different handwritings. Three backpacks were leaning against the wall behind the back door leading out to the garden. Harry smiled to himself as his gaze fell upon Hermione's sack. The flap was bursting open as corners of books poked through the openings. Hermione had returned about a couple days ago from the trip home to tell her parents what she would be doing. Ron Weasley had been fixed on trying to get a new and proper owl out of his mother with argument of "If I am going to be saving the Wizard world, I should have a full size owl that doesn't run into walls." But Mrs. Weasley never gave in and didn't show any sign of doing so.

Slowly, people began to filter into the kitchen as the sun slowly rose. The smell of sausage and eggs filled the house and it brought back memories of the summer of Harry's second year at Hogwarts, the first time he had laid eyes on the Burrow.

"Morning everyone." Remus Lupin said as he stepped in through the door, Tonks coming in behind him. They looked happy together, or as happy as the circumstances of the time permitted. It wasn't even half and hour latter before George Weasley skidded through the door as well, panting heavily.

"Oy, you whole lot," he said, gesturing to the large group of consisting of the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, and a select few members of the Order of the Phoenix. "I have something to show you." He held up the book he had been clutching in his hand and slammed it on the table. Everyone crowded around the table to see the name _Potter_ written on the cover. George flipped to the first page to reveal a picture Harry had already seen in the album Hagrid had given him six years ago. But as George continued to flip the pages, they started to change until he stopped at a photo with Harry's parents, him as a baby, and another baby in his mother's arms. As the album continued, newspaper and magazine clippings covered the pages, all about Harry. _The Quibbler _interview he had done and the article about him being "The Chosen One" was among them. Before Harry, or anyone for that mater, could ask anything, a figure cloaking in a dark green robe walked through the open door. Some drew their wands, but others just stared with curiosity. Two gloved hands rose to the hood that masked the figure's face and lowered it slowly.

"Harry," Ron said, "She looks just like-"

"Lily." Lupin finished for him, and it was true. The teenager standing before them looked just like Harry's mother, except her eyes, she had her father's eyes.

"Hello Harry." She said, her mouth breaking into a small smile, her voice carrying a coating of joy, as if she had been waiting for this moment her whole life.

"Hi, um, who are you?" Harry asked, feeling totally lost.

"Oh, sorry how rude." She said, removing her cloak and draping it over her arm. She was a weird character. At the moment she looked completely normal in her jeans and T-shirt, but it was how she presented herself that was weird. It was as if there was a sent or air about her that hinted at the idea that she could go from normal to oddball in about three seconds. A silver chain hung around her neck, supporting a glass vial containing shinning liquid that produced a speck of light. Harry noticed the scars her skin wore gracefully, like the line going along her right cheekbone or the slash across the side of her neck. "The name is Emmeline, or just Emma, some might know me as Rain." As Emmeline spoke, Hermione's expression got more and more excited.

"And why would they know you by that?" Ginny Weasley asked looking confused as she sat on the stairs.

"She is a Lightray." Mr. Weasley spoke up and everyone turned to him for a definition. "A Lightray is a witch or wizard who hunts down Death Eaters. They give themselves nicknames to hide their identities if they ever wanted to retire and don't want to be looking over their shoulders for a dark wizard looking for revenge."

"So why Rain?" Ron asked.

"Hermione knows." Emma said simply.

"How do you know Hermione?" Ron asked again as all this new information came flying at him left and right. Hermione blushed when everyone's attention was on her.

"I contacted her earlier, when I was home." Hermione said shyly before shaking off the embracement. "I had read about her and thought she could help us. She is called Rain because she follows the storms; the clouds provide darkness during the day so she can cover more than twice as much ground."

"And get this," George started. "She's only sixteen, well, seventeen at the end of July."

"Harry, she's your sister." Lupin said. Emmeline lifted her shirt slightly, exposing her stomach where a lightning bolt shaped scare rested right next to her navel and about and inch bellow three claw marks. "Your prophecy is shared, Harry, between you and her."

"How is all this even possible?" Harry asked.

"When your parents were murdered, you were sent to your aunt and uncle's and Dumbledore had Emma brought to the States to be raised by the Salem Witches' Institute. We had to separate you so you would be harder to find, even if it did mean putting an ocean between you two."


End file.
